


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #12: Christmas EveEggsy and Tilde share traditions on Christmas Eve years later.





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> It was requested on Tumblr for a Tilde/Eggsy fic of: Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
> 
> And it worked well with my 12 Days of Kingsmas prompts. I hope you all enjoy and had a Happy Holiday and Happy New Year!

The halls were draped with elegant garland, it was all green with silvers, whites, and blues. Soft white lights twisting around the strands. It was beautiful. Even years later it still took Eggsy’s breath away. He headed to the room where their little guests would be waiting, no doubt, for a bedtime story. Something he had started when his children were babies and continued on until they had told Eggsy they were too old for it. Even now, his son and daughter had their own kids wrapped around them. Each little child tucked under an arm of their parent. Everyone smiling, just as eager as they were when they were young. And to Eggsy, he always saw them that small.

He situated between the beds in the rocking chair, taking the book from his son. “Surprised you are listening in,” Eggsy smiled at his boy. Who was not at all a boy anymore.

“It’s been a while,” replied Gabriel. He’s the spitting image of his father, save for the striking blue eyes and blonde hair inherited from his mother. Gabriel snuggled his two girls close, who were anxiously waiting for their grandfather to start.

Emelie has her son and sleeping baby girl in her arms. “I haven’t missed it,” since her children were born, Emelie has joined in to listen to her father read. She had missed it when it had stopped, but new traditions had been started when she grew.

“I know,” Eggsy agreed and opened the page and started reading aloud. “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were all nestled all snug in their beds,” and just like when his kids were little, Eggsy paused and kissed each little head. Despite his son and daughter not being so little anymore, he still continued the tradition.

He settled back in his spot and went on. “While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads,” Eggsy smiled, feeling the weight of his wife’s hand on his shoulder. Knowing Tilde wouldn’t miss it, she never did. Eggsy finished off the story, each little child fast asleep. He gave one more kiss and allowed their parents to settle them in for the night.

Eggsy took Tilde’s hand and disappeared into their bedroom for the night. He knew Gabriel and Emelie would be setting up gifts around the tree. They had finished the Christmas Eve celebration, as per Swedish tradition, and would celebrate Christmas Day. It was something Tilde and Eggsy kept going while Tilde’s parents were alive. Continuing it as their children grew and they had kids. Eggsy figured a lot had changed over the years, like Tilde becoming Queen. He had officially retired his role as tailor from Kingsman three years prior. Even their bodies changed, Tilde’s long blonde hair turning white. As of recently, she had stopped coloring it. Eggsy thought it made her look regal and reminded her each day how lovely she was.

“They all looked so cute,” Tilde commented while undressing for the night. “Even ours,” she had a nostalgic air about her. “I miss them being that small,” she smiled up at Eggsy as he took her in his arms. “Don’t you?” Tilde inquired, running her careful fingers through his grey hair.

“I do,” Eggsy assured her. “But we have grandchildren now, it will be fun again,” he hadn’t realized how much he missed the celebration with little kids until his were adults. Eggsy let her go and finished their nightly routine before bed. He was sure little bodies would want them up and out in the sitting room to open gifts bright and early. Eggsy climbed in under the duvet and faced his wife, who looked soft in the dim lighting. He reached up and traced a finger over the heart-shaped age spot just under her left eye.

She had complained to Eggsy about it, but he adored it. The wrinkles around her eyes deepening with the small smile she wore. Her bright blue eyes alight with love and wonder. Tilde took in Eggsy’s appearance, he was just as handsome as the day she married him. Perhaps, even more so now. Age complimented her husband, she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to his. It amazed her how new and wonderful his mouth felt against her own. As if kissing Eggsy was for the first time every time they did.

“Did you have a good Christmas Eve?” Eggsy wondered quietly, scooting himself closer to slot their legs together. His palm wandered up her exposed thigh, hitching her nightgown with it. Hand gliding over her curves and around to cup her bottom.

“I did,” Tilde smiled, the playful glint so clear in her husband’s eyes. “And you?” She whispered, tucking her head under his chin, placing a gentle kiss to the mole on his throat.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed, seeming to be dozing off from their shared warmth. “I hope Thomas enjoys the bicycle we got him,” Eggsy said into the softness of her hair, inhaling the faint scent of her vanilla-lavender shampoo.

“I’m sure he will. He has only been asking for one all year.” Tilde pulled back and gazed up at Eggsy. She touched his face and cupped his cheek, gliding her thumb over his less prominent cheekbone. “I love you,” she whispered and placed a chaste, delicate kiss to his lips. Tilde could feel his grip tightening over her arse as he clutched their bodies closer.

“I love you too,” Eggsy whispered in return and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He peered over her shoulder noting the time. The clock struck midnight and his grin widened. “Happy Christmas,” he murmured lowly and allowed himself another sweet kiss.

“Happy Christmas, Eggsy,” Tilde curled in against his chest and allowed Eggsy’s humming of Christmas carols lull her to sleep.


End file.
